Danganronpa: The Cousin of Despair
by PastelBatch
Summary: The cousin of Enoshima Junko, Mamoru Eriko, has made it her mission to protect the world from despair. Mamoru loves her cousin dearly, but vows to not let a student die.
1. Prologue

"My name is Mamoru Eriko, I am prepared to take on the task of infiltrating the old school building and defending the 78th class." my voice cut through the room.

"Miss Mamoru, what makes you think the 78th class needs any help?" Tengan questioned the young woman before him and the future foundation.

I pushed my lavender glasses up my small nose before answering. "It's always possible that despair has already slipped in among them." I paused a moment, "Enoshima Junko herself was at one point suspected of being the Ultimate Despair."

"Her name was already cleared by Yukizome and Sakakura," Munakata glared at me. "I have every reason to believe them."

"But they don't know her like I do," I brushed aside the blonde part of my hair and continued. "I am her cousin after all."

I don't know how I managed it, but I was able to convince the future foundation to let me join the class I would've been part of. Oh, let me explain. I would've made the 17th student in class 78, but I turned down my invitation. My talent was to be the Ultimate Confidant. Throughout my entire life I have kept every secret ever told to me. People seem to trust me alot, it's almost as if my presence soothes them. Anyway, here I am in the Hope's Peak Academy old school building. Specifically I'm hiding in the crawl space between floors 1 and 2. There's actually a few vent shafts that go to the upper floors.

Sadly most of the students have lost their memories, excluding my cousins Mukuro and Junko. On top of that Junko killed the principal, Kirigiri Jin. After carefully watching everything happen, I've found out exactly what Junko's plans are. I want to let her feel that despair, but I won't let her kill anyone. So now, I'm watching as 'Monokuma' hands out motives for my classmates to kill. The question is, can I save everyone?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that each chapter will start getting longer as people die. This is because Mamoru-chan will have more people to interact with. Happy reading!**

I decided to spend today in the main building. There was a secret lab there that was linked through the vents. When I arrived I pulled the samples from my bag. I'd placed a hair sample from each of the 16 students in their own test tubes. I moved towards the pod that was used to create Kamakura. Tengan told me of all the functions the machine had, one such functions was creating biological copies. I created one copy for each of the students and left them in preservation pods.

When I got back I looked at my camera system and saw the Kuwata was heading to Naegi's room with his toolkit. _Oh, maybe he's helping him fix something?_ That's when I noticed the damaged the room had sustained. _He's going to kill Naegi!_ I realized.

After Kuwata had killed his victim, I quickly grabbed a neural scanner so I could collect Naegi's consciousness, but when I got into a position where Junko wouldn't catch me I noticed the corpse was Maizono's instead. I fired the neural scanner and collected the idol's soul before heading back to the preservation room. I plugged the neural scanner into Maizono's pod and began the transfer.

"What? Where am I?"asked the blue haired girl as she reached for her stomach. "Wait, where's the knife?"

"Maizono Sayaka," I said setting down the book I'd been reading. "My name is Mamoru Eriko, you were killed by Kuwata Leon and I have revived you." I paused to help her out of the pod and into a padded chair. "I was sent here on a mission to save you all from the mastermind."

She stared at me blankly before narrowing her eyes, "Then why didn't you stop me or Kuwata?"

I sighed as I handed her the rose hip tea I'd brewed in preparation for her. "I can't risk the mastermind roping me into the killing game, if that happens they'll be able to stop me from saving everyone."

"I guess that makes sense," she looked to the side sadly. "Umm, thanks for the tea."

"Are you prepared to walk? I'd like your help in saving the others."

"Oh, of course. What can I do?"

"I will need you to watch the clones and cameras anytime I am not present." I grabbed a neural scanner and handed it to the idol. "If you see anyone die, I need you to point this at them and collect their soul."

We made it back to my camera room just in time for the investigation.

"I-is that my body‽" Maizono exclaimed in shock.

"I'm afraid so…" I cautiously supply.

"I...I need to rest…" Maizono said, holding her arms close to her chest. "I can't handle this right now…"

"That's okay Maizono," I soothed. "You can take as much time as you need.


End file.
